Pokemon:Across Worlds
by JesusisAlive2033
Summary: There's a lab in the badlands of the Kalos region where there are secrets. Terrible secrets. Thirteen heroes have been taken and fused with legendary pokemon. Will their rescuers find them? Or will they be left at the mercy of the greatest threat imaginable?Super!Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters or their form of media. Enjoy.

Kellach was afraid. He was running as fast as he could away from the lab, hoping that soon he could find his trusty partner and escape. He had to find him before...

"BEEEEP! BEEEP! ESCAPE IN CELL 27!"

That. He cursed under his breath, and continued to run. He turned a sharp corner to the more so restricted area, and fumbled to grab the key in his pocket as he approached the most heavily guarded cell. He tried to scan the key card as fast as he could.

"Come on, come on, come on!" He kept looking behind him, hoping the guards would think that he would go straight for the exit. When the door started to creak open, Kellach let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He slid into the cell, and beheld his partner.

Hung up by several strands of wire and metal cuffs, Kellach almost cried. To see his partner in such pain was almost unbearable. He only stood for moments more before feeling the electric shock in his collar. It reminded him that the officers were still looking for him, and that he needed to get out of here. He went to work, using the Pawniard rib (don't ask, Kellach still has nightmares from that) to slice through the bindings.

His partner (which was quite heavy) fell into his arms as he cut off the collar holding him, and then cutting off his own. He tried to carry him down the hall, considering what little energy his partner had.

He didn't get far when he heard the clang of tasers behind him. He turned slowly to see the hoard of guards behind him, along with his scientist, Xerosic. "Now now, my boy. We both know that we don't need to do something hasty.

"No, we don't."

Kellach started to reach out with his mind, hoping his friend had enough energy for one last escape attempt.

"Come on, boy, let's get you back into your cell and you can still get dinner tonight..."

Mewtwo's eyes snapped open, only to see his frail human weak and exhausted... and with a lot of weapons pointed at him.

This made him mad, but knowing he only had enough energy for a teleportation, he decided it would be the best course of action.

Kellach, noticing his partner's awakening, quickly panicked, and sliced one wire next to him. The guards gasped as sirens started to go off, and cell doors were opening. They guards started to shoot, only to see a bright light and the pair vanish.

Xerosic started to panic as well, and quickly called a red alert.

It was a prison break.

a;lsdjkf;alsdkjf;alskdjf;laskdjf;aslkdfj;aslkjf;alskjdf;alskjdf;alskjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alksjdf;lks

Danny and Giratina were out of the building right once the doors were opened. Using Shadow Sneak, the wounded ghost dragon and the boy made it to a far away cave, waiting only for their other friends to find them.

Mewtwo and Kellach were the second to arrive. Battered, bruised, and absolutely beat up, the two teleported in already asleep.

Now they would patiently wait for the others.

a;lsdjf;alskjdf;alskjdf;alsdkjf;alsdkjf;lasdkjf;aslkdfj'a;skdf;asljf;laskjf;lasjkf;laskjf;alskjdf;aslkdfj;las

Bruce and Darkrai made it after those two, though it was an hour apart. Looking equally exhausted, they trudged into the cave, but not before they noticed that he was carrying Pidge and a minimized Dialga. They fell asleep instantly.

a;sldkjf;aslkjdf;alskjdf;aslkjdf;alskdjf;alskdjf;aslkdjf;asldkfjaslkdfj;asldfkj;alsdkjf;alsdkfj;alsdkjf;asl

Martin arrived with Deoxys early in the morning. Martin was dragging Deoxys, who obviously had a nasty injury. Eli also followed with Reshiram. They recalled tales of several guards trying to hold them back before crashing on the side of the cave.

;alsjkdf;aslkdjf;laskdjf;alskdjf;laskjdf;alskjdf;alskjdf;alskjdf;alskjdf;alskdjf;asldkjf;asdlkjf;aslkdjfas

Tony and Registeel were in the afternoon, carrying supplies and stories of hiding in several towns to gather it before traveling anywhere near here, mostly to ensure they weren't followed. They were traveling with Rex and Genesect. The younger pair seemed a bit more exhausted, but helped carry the supplies in none the less.

a;lsdkjf;alsdkjf;alskdjf;alskjdf;alskdfj;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdfj;alskdjf;aslkdfj;aslkdfj;asldkfj;a;ldkjf;als

Hiccup was much later that night, Zekrom carrying the small, injured boy. They carefully set the boy down, noticing that he was missing a part of his leg, which Mewtwo gathered from the dragon was caused by an unfortunate fight with a Charizard.

a;sldkjf;alskjdf;alskjdf;laskjdf;aslkjdf;aslkdjf;alskjdf;alskjdf;aslkdjf;aslkdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;dlskjfasdf

Yusei and Rayquaza flew in with a very hurt Aerrow and Ho-Oh. The quartet was obviously worn out, slowly made their way to the cave with the help of Martin and Bruce. Danny and Kellach had their partners slowly lift Rayquaza and Ho-Oh in the small cave. It was as they were moving them that Kaz and Groudon arrived shortly after, with Kaz injured to the point that he was probably hanging on for dear life. They rushed him into the cave, and after making Kaz stable, allowed the duo to rest.

'a;slkdf'a;slkdf';aslkdf';alskf';askf';aslkdf';alskdf';aslkdf'a;skfd'a;sldfk'a;sldfk'a;sldkf'a;sldkf'as;ld

The last group to arrive was Ben and Mew, who happened to be with Gingka and Xerneas. They had somehow been detained, and during all of the confusion, had managed to escape again. They ended up resting with the others, finally glad to be released from the prison.

;asldkjf;alsdkjf;alskdjf;laskdjf;laskdjf;laskdjf;laskjdf;lskjdf;asldjf;asldkjf;alskjdf;laskdjf;laksjdf;laskj

Yeah, super ginormous crossover. Here's a bit of a reference guide.

Kellach- Knights of the Silver Dragon

Probably not one you've heard of before, but it was one of my favorite book series when I was little. Kellach happened to be an apprentice wizard who showed great promise. I imagined that he would be super powerful, so that's why I gave him Mewtwo, who also seems to resemble power.

Danny- Danny Phantom

Probably the best cartoon ever. I love the Danny Phantom, and after defeating the King of Ghosts in his world, why not join him with the pokemon King of Ghosts in my own little crossover?

Bruce Wayne- Batman

It wouldn't be a crossover without Batman. He has always been one of my favorite superheroes, and I thought that he would be a great partner for Darkrai. Both of them are pretty awesome. Personally, it's one of my favorite pair ups.

Pidge- Voltron Force

Pidge, the tiny mechanical genius. Dialga, Master of Time. I think I found Pidge's intellect and Dialga's power a good combo, whereas Pidge would use it responsibly and Dialga would allow Pidge power to use. I dunno where I came up with this pairing, but hey... I think it works.

Martin- Martin Mystery

This was also one of my favorite cartoons as a kid. What can I say? Martin, I think, is the perfect symbol of immature and responsible. I found him to be smarter than most gave him credit for, and to top it all off, a love for the supernatural! Though I'm not into aliens and ghosts myself, I liked the character. And what better partner to give him than the alien pokemon himself?

Eli Shane- Slugterra

Eli was cool. Burpy was adorable. Burpy reminded me of Reshiram, and Eli was awesome enough to come into my crossover. 'Nuff said.

Tony Stark- Iron Man

Another one of my favorite superheroes, what better pairing than the Man of Iron with the Pokemon of Steel? I always liked Tony's wit and his comebacks, and his role in the Avengers movie made it all the sweeter. I like to think that he's proabably one of those people you hate, but love.

Rex-Generator Rex

Another gift from Cartoon Network, I really do enjoy Rex. I thought that since Genesect was made to be a weapon and Rex was kind of used like one, this would be one of those fantastic pairings.

Hiccup-How to Train Your Dragon

Hiccup had to be in the crossover. He just had too. I love the movie, and I love the character. Hiccup seemed innocent, and Zekrom was the Protector of Ideals (and he is the only dragon that looked like Toothless). I thought they would make a cute pair.

Yusei Fudo-Yugioh 5D's

Oh yeah, I put a Yugioh character in. The entire tv show was about dragons, so I just thought to myself, "You know what would be a good idea? Let's put a guy from a tv show about dragons in a crossover and give him my favorite dragon pokemon (cause let's face it, Yusei is one of my favorite characters of all time, so he deserves one of my favorite dragon pokemon)."

Aerrow- Storm Hawks

So small side fact. Do you know who voices several of these characters? Eli, Martin, and Aerrow? I'll tell you who! Samuel Vincent! When I was searching for facts about my favorite voice actor, I actually found the Storm Hawks. And you know what? I loved it! I decided that since Aerrow was a pretty awesome flier, and Ho-Oh's bright red reminded me of his hair, then they would make a great pair.

Kazdan-Chaotic

This was a last minute addition to my story. I saw the show, instantly liked Kaz and Chaor. Chaor reminded me of Groudon and...well, you know.

Ben Tennison- Ben 10

I have to say I am a big fan of the older Ben. I think that he was my favorite in Alien Force, especially since he actually acted a little responsible in that version. Since Mew's multiple transformations reminded me of Ben and the Omnitrix, then they would be in the story.

Gingka Hagane- Metal Beyblade

Gingka is one of my favorite characters in anime. He is usually really happy and oblivious, but like many of my other favorite characters, has hidden wisdom. I know that Xerneas isn't in any way, shape, or form a Pegasus, but it's just one of those pairs I think would work.

These are my characters (And yeah, I know there's quite a few of them). If you have any suggestions, comments, questions, or concerns, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to go back in time a bit, so everyone could get a feel for the story and what exactly is happening. As you all know, I don't own any of the characters.

Daniel Fenton was sick. Really, really sick. He had been this way since any of them could remember, usually stuck in bed with no company, besides Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. He was quite lonely. He often wished for company, though he loved those three for their time often spent in his small room.

His loneliness was worsened when Sam, Jazz, and Tucker left on their adventures. Jazz was the first one to leave, going to be an assistant for some Pokemon Professor far away from Amity Park. He had to beg her and the others to leave, because he knew that they would stay if he didn't. Sam was going off to become the champion, and Tucker to fill the pokedex.

Danny was stuck, all alone.

It all changed, however, when his mother and father finally got a lab assistant.

In hindsight, the assistant was what started his adventure off in the first place.

The assistant's name was Martin Mystery.

Martin himself was left with the Fentons by his own father. Gerrard decided that Martin would not go on a regular journey like his sister, Diana, so he wouldn't screw anything up. Martin, telling his dad that this was unfair, made Gerrard only angrier. He made Martin become a lab assistant to the Fentons, and drove off without saying goodbye.

Arriving at their house in a bit of a down mood, he raised his hand to knock on the door. Imagine his surprise when he was pushed away by the door, only to see the two scientists, Jack and Maddie, rush off into some large RV. Once they were gone without noticing the boy, he stood up and brushed himself off. "Guess they heard I was coming."

Not completely sure what to do, he stepped into the house. It was small and quaint, not quite too big nor too small. Martin assumed the lab was in the basement, as his dad's was, and decided to explore upstairs. He hoped that the Fentons wouldn't mind, as his father said they knew he'd be staying for awhile.

He walked up the stairs cautiously, hoping nobody would fly out of some door and run him over like last time. Thankfully, no one seemed to be home, so he decided to open a door.

Or, tried to, anyway.

"Who's there!?"

Martin about had a heart attack when he heard the voice, He turned from the door and winced. "Uhh, it's me, Martin Mystery? Ya know, the new assistant?"

He expected to see Mr. Fenton behind him. However, all he saw was a slightly open door. "Oh, your the ...cough...cough...new guy, huh? Come on in."

Martin cautiously opened the door, only to be met with the sight of a seemingly very sickly black headed boy. He waved Martin over.

"Huh, I imagined you taller."

Martin rolled his eyes at the boy. "Yeah, and I imagined you didn't exist."

The boy started to giggle, but ended up in a small coughing fit. Martin grabbed his water, and the boy gulped it down. Once he was done, he smiled at the blonde. "Thanks a bunch. My name's Danny. I'm ...cough...cough...cough... Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's son."

Martin smiled. "I didn't know they had a son."

Danny waved it off. "Oh yeah, they probably didn't mention that they had a chronically ill son. Don't worry, Martin. You can stop backing away. I'm not contagious."

Martin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, force of habit. I don't have the greatest immune system, so I get sick pretty easily."

Danny nodded. "I get you...cough...there bro. So whre you from?"

Martin became a bit annoyed by this question. "I'm not really from anywhere. We traveled a bunch, me and my dad. He believed that "Stable lives are wasted. It is better to be surprised!" He dragged me around quite a bit."

Danny looked at Martin with pity. "Awww, that stinks. I bet it was hard to make friends."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe. It was terrible. Most of the time we were around older guys that I couldn't understand, or we were all by ourselves. It wasn't great, but I imagine sitting in here isn't too much fun either, is it?"

"Dude, you don't want to know. You do not want to..."

"Danny, were back! Have you seen Mr. Mystery yet?"

Martin smiled. "Well, I'll come see you later, ok?"

Danny grinned. "Sure."

;sldkjf;alskdjf;alksjdf;alskjdf;alskdjf;asldkjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;laksdjf;aslkdfj;alsdkjf;asldkjf;asl

After about three months with the blonde boy, things were going smoothly. Martin would help out Mr. and Mrs. Fenton with whatever they were working on, and during his breaks would go see Danny. They became pretty good friends, talking about whatever had come to mind. IT was all going smoothly until Sam, Tucker, and Jazz came to visit for the Amity Park Festival.

"Tucker, Sam, and Jazz, I presume? Danny's told me a bunch about you."

"And your Martin, right? Nice to meet you man."

It started off smoothly as greetings were exchanged and a bit of small talk with the parents before going to Danny's room. It was there that they all decided to make a game of goldfish into truth or dare. Martin had left minutes before to grab something that Mr. Fenton had needed. He accidently left a small vile with some sort of green slime in the room. When Sam grabbed it, she got a dangerously mischievious look in her eye.

"It's Danny's turn. Truth or dare?"

Danny smiled at his friend. "Dare. Bring it on."

Sam smirked. "I dare you to drink some of this."

Jazz grimaced. "Sam, that's a really bad idea."

"I agree with her on this one, Sam. Pick a different dare."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Come on guys. If Martin had it, it can't be that dangerous. I'm sure Danny can handle it. Right Danny?"

Danny looked a bit nervous. "Ye-e-aah. S-uurr-e."

"Danny, don't...!"

Sam quickly dropped about half of the substance down Danny's throat before Jazz could finish. Danny quickly swallowed it. He then turned a strange shade of white before fainting. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz gasped as Martin walked in the room.

"Hey, did anyone see the vile of Rotom plasma I left in...What happened to Danny?! Guys?! Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! Come here!"

Danny was a bright white when his parents entered. The next few moments was a combination of worry, questions, answers, and a crying Sam. It continued on through the night and the next few days. In those days, Danny's complexion stayed pale, and his hair turned white. It was on the fifth day of the catastrophe that Martin was sitting there, watching Danny.

It was about time to change Danny's IV when something strange happened. Martin tried to get up when a White light entered his vision. He was freaking out when he noticed the outline of the Other Dimension Dragon right next to Danny. Martin couldn't move out of fear, and it only worsened when he saw a strange green and orange pokemon standing next to him. The bright light vanished then as quickly as it came.

Right as it vanished, Danny sat up quickly. Martin was still in shock when Danny started to look around frantically. He then noticed Martin, and looked a bit relieved. "Martin, what's going on?"

Martin couldn't answer, though, as he was to preoccupied by Danny's green glowing eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy.

When Danny woke up, he felt amazing. It was the first time that he felt as if he could breathe. He didn't feel as if he needed to cough up a lung, or had the urge to grab several tissues before his nose started to run.

He believed that whatever was in that vile must of cured him.

Everything was going great, except, ya know, he was pretty sure that he broke Martin. The blonde seemed unresponsive, only staring at him with fear. Danny was a bit confused, wondering why the boy was in such a state.

It was when Danny looked in the mirror that he got his answer.

He resisted the urge to scream when he saw the white hair and the glowing greeen eyes. He could only stare as if he was in some sort of trance. He couldn't believe what he was looking at in the mirror. If this was the price of being well, he might want to rethink it.

"Danny? Is...is that you?"

"Yeah. I...I think."

Martin panicked a bit. "What's going on? Why are your eyes glowing? Why were you visited by Giratina?"

Danny stood there speechless. "Wha...? I... Giratina?!"

Martin nodded. "Yeah, I saw him next to you after...Deoxys! That's who it was."

Danny was greatly confused. "Martin, what are you talking about?"

Martin sighed as he slumped further down into his chair. "You've been asleep since Sam gave you that Rotom plasma. It's been five days."

Danny paled. "Five days?!"

Martin nodded. "It was my shift since your parents convinced your friends and your sister to go to that tournament. They all left, your parents to watch and your friends to compete. They left me here. I was reading a book when this weird white light appeared. Then I saw Giratina next to you, and Deoxys was by my shoulder. Then you woke up, and it ended."

Danny looked serious. "So, maybe Giratina woke me up? Or Deoxys?"

Martin shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know that much about either of them. The only person that I can think of that knows enough about legendaries is Pidge, and he's all the way in Voltron City, but that's a super long journey that your parents probably won't let you take."

Danny looked a bit downcast for a minute, but then Martin saw the small smile and the twinkle in his eye. "Oh no. If your thinking what I think your thinking, there is no possible way that I'm gonna help you with that. No, Danny."

"Come on Martin!" Danny started. "Your dad would never let you go on an adventure, and I've always been to sick to go. This, right here, right now, is our chance! I could leave a short letter explaining everything, and you would finally get the chance to travel."

"Danny, are you thinking straight? We have no pokemon, no map, and no idea where to start. I have very little money, and and we have no experience. No way are we going."

Danny stood up and rummaged through his closet. "I know its...ha! Here it is."

Danny threw a large duffel bag onto his bed. He opened it, and Martin's eyes widened.

Danny smiled sheepishly. "Ya see, every year I would get birthday and christmas presents from long lost family, my friends, and my close family. I would always get money, special pokeballs. I kept them secretly so my parents wouldn't take them away. This should be enough for a journey. Please, Martin. I need this after being cooped up for fourteen years."

Martin sighed, burying his head in his hands." Danny, are you sure? This could be a one way trip to disaster."

Danny was already writing the note. "Yes, I'm sure."

Martin gave a sigh. "Well, let me go grab my stuff."

aslkdjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;aslkjf;alskjdf;alsdkjf;laskjdf;alsdkjf;alskdfj;alksdfj;alskjf;aslkjf;asldkfj;aslkdfj;

"Come on, Danny. We're gonna miss the train."

Danny smiled, excited to be out of the room for the first time in a long time. Feeling the wind through his hair was even better than he imagined, and all the pokemon astounded him.

Martin, however, was the nervous to Danny's calm. He was absolutely terrified that someone would see him, and he would be shipped on a one way plane back to his dad's. He only went along with Danny's crazy plan so he knew the boy would be ok.

The two continued to walk down the street, with Danny trying to look at everything at once, and Martin pulling him away to try to get to the train station before it left. They were walking by an alley way when they heard a yell.

"Help! Somebody!"

Martin kept walking when Danny stopped. Danny cautiously walked down the alleyway when Martin noticed. The blond ran up to the white haired boy. "Oh, no. We are not playing hero. We have a train to catch in twenty five minutes, and we don't even have any pokemon."

Danny shook his head. "No, we have to help, regardless of our state of being."

With that statement, Danny ran off, and Martin followed, wondering whether it was too late to turn back.

Deeper into the alleyway, Danny noticed two large boys by the name of Kwan and Dash, and a young blonde boy who was reaching for a backpack that they held high above his head. Danny had heard about these two bullies who had often times picked on Tucker.

"Come on, science boy. Get the bag!"

"Stop flinging it! Professor Zendric with have a fit if that information isn't returned!"

"HEY!"

The trio turned to face Danny, who was looking quite livid. The older boys cackled. "What? Got a problem with this? Gonna battle us into submission, kid? I doubt that you have any good pokemon to begin with, and I bet blonde over there is shaking so much he couldn't get his pokeball out to fight."

Now this made Danny very angry, and if Martin wasn't mistaken, his eyes glowed brighter than usual.

"Let it go!"

"What are you gonna do about it, freak?!"

Martin suddenly had an earsplitting migraine, and it seemed like the blonde boy got one two. It was like the white light incident again. Danny was standing next to Giratina again, only this time, Giratina seemed angry, like Danny. He vaguely could make out another pokemon next to the other boy, but the jocks seemed afraid.

It was only for a moment, but he could barely see Deoxys before the entire scene was over. It took a few seconds, but the headache ended. When Martin opened his eyes again, Danny was sitting on a wall, seemingly exhausted. The two jocks were on the ground, seemingly asleep.

Danny looked up at Martin. "What just happened?"

Martin looked at him with worry. "I..."

"So you can see them to, then?"

Both boys turned to see the blonde boy brushing himself off. He was wearing a long purple trenchcoat, and a pair of glasses. He was a bit taller, though skinnier than even Danny. His long blonde hair was down to his shoulders, and he seemed to have that know-it-all posture.

Martin looked at him strangely. "What are you..."

The other sighed impatiently. "The legendaries. You can see them, correct?"

Martin rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I guess..."

The stranger nodded. "Don't worry, the headaches don't last for long, or so I'm told. Thank you, by the way. I would be in quite a bit of trouble if you hadn't come along."

Danny looked at him suspiciously." Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you? And how can you see whatever Martin saw? In fact, how did you even know about that?"

The blonde continued to get the dirt off of his coat. "I would love to share the story, but it seems that if we don't move on now, we will miss the train. I imagine that you are going to see Pidge, as well? If so, the train leaves in five minutes. We can talk then."

"Wait, woah... How did you know that? What's going-"

Martin hauled Danny up, and followed the other boy. "Right now, we should probably do as he says. He's our best lead so far."

"How are we supposed to trust someone that we don't even know the name of?"

Martin was opening his mouth as he was about to answer.

"It's Kellach. My name, that is. Now let's go."

The boy briskly walked out of the alley, and the duo followed.

Danny glared at the boy. "Well isn't he just a ray full of sunshine?"

"I heard that."

"Dude, you just got served."

"Martin? Stop talking."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the characters. Enjoy.

On the train to Voltron City, the trio of boys had found a seat in the farthest back, and the awkward tension had not ceased between the group. Once the train had started its venture was when the conversation began.

"So, start talking. What's going on?"

Kellach sighed. "I'm afraid I know less than you. I mearly know the basics."

Danny huffed. "Well, would you mind sharing the "basics"?"

The blonde boy glared at the teen. "If you would be a bit more respectful, I would be getting to that."

Martin decided to intervine before this escalated. "Hey, hey. Let's not get into something here. We all need some answers, and any fact is helpful. So if we could stop being rude," he looked to Danny," And a little less arrogant," His eyes traveled to Kellach," Then we can actually get something done."

Kellach sighed. "It has been quite stressful, finding out what I have. I've been on a journey to find more about this strange dealing. The legendaries have been restless as of late. It seems that they are now protecting certain humans. We can't explain it, and I'm hoping that Pidge will be of some assistance. I was sent by my mentor, Professor Zendric, to find him and see if he'd be willing to help us in our investigation."

Martin and Danny looked at him in awe. "And your parents let you come on this adventure?"

Kellach cringed. "I'd, uh, rather not talk about that."

They could quickly see that the topic was unwelcomed, so they decided to steer the conversation else where. "So, uhh, I guess all of our hopes are resting on Pidge."

"I guess so."

The trip was a bit tiring. It was quiet, as any attempt at conversation quickly died out. A few hours afterwards, Danny had decided to take a nap, Martin was staring out the window, and Kellach was reading.

SCREEEECCCHHH!

Danny, Martin, and Kellach were jerked to the side, waking Danny up and bringing Martin out of his thoughts. Danny seemed the most agitated at this occurance. "Who the heck hit the emergency break?!"

Right after it was said, the lights started to flicker. At this point, Kellach had a worried expression. "We need to leave. Now."

Kellach was grabbing his bag as Martin stood up. "Woah, calm-"

"This is not a game! We need to go!"

Martin looked at Danny with a worried expression. They grabbed their things and followed the boy. Danny was the first to ask what was on everyone's mind. "Kellach, what is going on?"

Kellach continued to run to the back, quickly trying to pick the lock in the back of the train. "I'll explain once we're safe."

Martin gulped. "Safe? From what?"

The door finally creaked open. Outside The boys tried to make a break for it, but were stopped by a small group dressed as...

"Are those ninjas?!"

The frightened boys stepped back, with Kellach glaring at what seemed to be the leader. There were three of them alltogether.

"You didn't think you could escape us that easily, did you? Now, you will hand them and yourself over, Kellach."

Kellach growled. "You certainly wish that, don't you?"

One of the ninja's in back started to cackle. "You're kidding, right? There are three of us, and one of you. You really think that's going to work out in your favor?"

"What does he mean, one of us?"

Kellach stood, brushing himself off. Suddenly the two boys behind him gasped. Kellach's eyes started to glow an unnatural purple. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

The ninja in the front glared at the boy. "Oh, it will hurt to try this time."

Suddenly, a portal was opened, and out of it came a pokemon that Martin never thought he would see in his lifetime. "Mewtwo..."

Kellach, using the element of surprise, quickly moved into position. "Mewtwo, Psyshock them out of this cart!"

Mewtwo, blasting its signiture call, quickly disposed of them into the wilderness behind the bus.

Then, the other boy and his partners started to glow as well. Three portals appeared on their side, and out came more legendary pokemon. Martin could only stare in horror.

"Ho-Oh, Registeel, Darkrai... Danny, we need to get out of here."

Danny grabbed Martin's shirt, and rolled behind a small crate that had fallen out of the train. "Listen, Martin. We have to help him, no matter how annoying he is. He's out there fighting for us, so we might as well return the favor."

Martin glared at Danny. "I don't think you get it. This isn't some story book that's guaranteed a happy ending. These people are real, and very, very dangerous. Kellach has given himself up so we can get out of here and find Pidge. He doesn't want us to risk our necks."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danny growled. "Martin, we can help! Apparently we can see the legendaries too, so we must be able to make one of those portal things!"

"We don't have any idea how that even happened!"

Danny looked at the blonde boy with a saddened expression. "You can do as you please, Martin, but I'm going out there."

Danny picked himself up and ran out from behind the case. Martin sighed. "I'm gonna regret this."

Martin looked to the side of the box only to have a shadow ball fire itself only inches away from his nose. He quickly gasped, and hid back behind the crate. He breathed out, and quickly ran out onto the battlefield to try and find Danny.

It turned out the boy was between two train carts, seemingly in deep concentration. When Martin slowly walked up to him, hoping not to break whatever train of thought he was on. It was about a minute and a half later that his eyes snapped open, and now glowing greener than ever before. Suddenly, the white came back, along with the headache. Martin hit the ground, waiting for the dragon to fly directly into him.

It never came. Martin must have been laying there for at least five minutes when he realized there was no dragon, and no sounds of a battle. His eyes slowly opened, still groggy from the quickly onset migrane. It was then that he noticed that the white light had not left, and in front of him was one of the most amazing pokemon he had ever seen.

"Deoxys..."

The alien pokemon looked toward the boy and slowly brought its head up."Martin Mystery. I apologize that I haven't been able to speak with you sooner, but I have been a bit preoccupied."

Martin continued to stare in amazement and a bit of pain. He was absolutely speechless.

Deoxys didn't notice this, and decided to further his speech. "I imagine you must have many questions, several of which I cannot answer. Just understand that I am here to guide and protect you."

Martin stared for a bit, then frowned. "Then why weren't you there when my father-"

Deoxys interrupted his sentence. "Martin, you must understand. I have been watching you since the day you were brought into this world. Like many of the others you will meet, we were not allowed to intercept with your human life. This does not mean we didn't, but we were closely watched. I tried to do several things about that specific incident, and though I regret that I could not do more, we cannot change the past."

Martin sighed. "Well can you at least tell me what's going on? I'm a bit lost."

"This is a battle more ancient than time itself. It is a certain darkness that brought you where you need not be, but yet here you are. You will understand in time. Now to a more so important point, I believe you would like to help Kellach with battle?"

Martin, who was still thinking about what the being said before, decided to nod. Deoxys gave him a serious look. "The tattoos that you saw glow where means of a teleportation of sorts. It allows us to know when you are in the most need. Use it with caution, for if you call, we will come. Are you willing to accept such responsibility?"

Martin nodded again, a bit to overwhelmed to speak. Deoxys closed its eyes, and Martin felt a pain in his shoulder. There was a bright light again, and suddenly, the silence was gone. Martin looked around, and saw the battle again, but no Deoxys. He saw Danny, and he also saw Giratina in the sky. Martin ducked as a projectile quickly flew by his face.

Martin stood up, and noticed that the tattoos were now in place upon his shoulder, and he was slightly worried. However, he decided that this was not the place nor time to be questioning anything, so he decided to try to call Deoxys. Not really sure as to how the process worked, Martin decided to try calling out with his mind.

_"Uhh, Deoxys? I could use a bit of help here..."_

_**"So it would seem."**_

Martin was greatly surprised to here back, but was even more so startled when a portal opened next to him. His tattoos glowing brightly, he then saw Deoxys come out of the said portal.

_**"I imagine you have no plan?"**_

_"Do I ever?"_

_**"You are the one who is needed to give the commands. This is what your kind call a pokemon battle."**_

_"As we both know, I don't know the first thing about battling!"_

_**"You are quite the strategist though. I am sure you will think of something. Now I would suggest trying to battle and not converse with me."**_

Martin was a bit confused as to what to do, but he knew he needed to help his friends. "Uhh, alright Deoxys, use Psychic to lift the crate and throw it at Ho-Oh!"

_**"With pleasure."**_

Suddenly, a mystical force made the crate glow and move up in the air. Then, with a great amount of force, smashed into Ho-Oh.

"Allright! That was awesome!"

Martin was quite excited until he realized that he had caught Ho-Oh and the ninja's attention. He was about to freak out until he realized that he had Deoxys to help him.

The ninja moved from the fight with Giratina and Mewtwo over to Martin, and he seemed a bit angry. "So, you think that you can just jump into battle like that, newbie?"

Martin chuckled. "I do. You guys seemed a bit bored, so I decided to join the party. Now are we gonna battle or what?"

The ninja growled. "Your making a big mistake, not joining us."

"I'll take my chances."

"Fine then. Ho-Oh, Use Fire Blast!"

"Deoxys, Barrier!"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the characters. Enjoy.

Danny and Giratina were on their last breath. As powerful as they were, Darkrai and the others were pretty strong. Even after Martin joined, they could only do so much as to keep Ho-Oh away. Mewtwo and Kellach were busy with Darkrai, holding him off pretty well considering the typre disadvantage. That left him and Giratina with Registeel, and the ninja that just would not stop talking.

"What's wrong? Getting tired yet? I bet this must be a bit hard for you, first time battling against a pro."

Danny couldn't take this much longer. "Giratina, Shadow Sneak!"

Giratina disappeared quickly, traveling throught the shadows to push up from the ground, and throw Registeel thirty feet up into the air.

The ninja seemed to grimace. "Really? I just polished his skin! You have no idea how long that takes, do you? I had to specially make-"

"Do you ever shut up?!"

"Hey! You have no right to tell someone that-"

"Giratina, Shadow Ball!"

"Registeel! Flash Cannon!"

On the other side of things, Kellach was on the edge. He and Mewtwo, though obviously boosting in power, was in a battle of mismatched types. Kellach was doing the best he could, but it was hard on both him and Mewtwo.

_**"Have you called in for reinforcements yet? As much as I enjoy being hit with powerful dark energy... Oh wait, I don't."**_

_"No need to be snarky. He is on his way. He will be here as soon as he can."_

_**"Well soon better be within the next few minutes, or we will be on a one way trip back to where you came from."**_

_"Don't remind me."_

"Mewtwo, use teleport!"

The legendary being vanished in a bright light, while Darkrai looked around for it.

"Now! Psychic!"

It appeared again behind the dark being, quickly throwing it against a nearby Oak. Kellach was smiling in satisfaction until he was quickly jerked back with something sharp at his throat.

"Mewtwo, I believe this is yours."

Kellach silently cursed. He shoud've known that he would play dirty. Mewtwo suddenly stopped, with Darkrai aiming a very nasty looking Dark Pulse at the psychic. It seemed that time stood still at that point, as the battles ceased to see the spectical.

"Kellach!" Martin yelled, quite concerned for his fellow blonde. Kellach looked around, hoping his back up would be here soon. However, it looked as if his stall of a battle was finished, and there wasn't much he could do. It was time for plan B.

_**"No."**_

_"They have to get to safety. There's no other way."_

_**"I will not allow you to go back there. Absolutely not."**_

_"I will escape like last time."_

_**"You got lucky last time! We can stall a moment longer, and he will arrive. We are not-"**_

_"You and I both can sense that he is to far out for us to stall! It is better for you to teleport them to safety than for all of us to get caught!"_

_**"But what about you! He will force you to-"**_

_"I am prepared. Please, just do this for me."_

_**"..."**_

Danny, who was still suspended above the ended battle, could only notice that Mewtwo was getting angrier by the second. It's eyes were quickly went to slits, and Danny could only tell something big was about to happen.

Apparently, the ninjas could too. It was only a few seconds later that the lead ninja's eyes widened. "Get down!"

Only a moment sooner, a bright light flashed.

Danny could feel a strange buzz in his bones. It was a strange feeling, but he was pretty sure that he knew what was going on. Giratina seemed to know it, too.

The dragon was angry. He should have known the other child would have such a plan. However, from what he knew of him, it was a dark day for the boy when he went back...there.

**"MEWTWO! STOP THIS AT ONCE!"**

The psychic pokemon looked at the dragon with a frustrated sadness.

**"I am sorry, but I cannot."**

Deoxys also sensed it, and quickly told Martin to brace himself.

In that instance, the group was gone. All that was left of the scene was a devastated train cart, a few ninjas, and a very solemn teen.

"Dang it!" One of the ninjas screeched. "I am so getting back at that loser for scratching Registeel!"

"Calm yourself, Tony." The lead ninja seemed to have a satisfied expression under his mask. "We got what we came for."

With that statement, the trio turned toward a blonde teen that seemed to be in a murderous mood.

"Won't your friend be happy to see you?"

"Shut up, Tony."

;alsjdf;laskdjf;alskdjf;alsdjf;alskdjf;asldkjf;alsdjf;alsdjf;alsjdf;alsdjf;laskjdf;aslkjdf;alsjf;aslkdfj;alsk

Lexos couldn't be happier that the hunters had found the boy. Once he got word, he quickly made arrangements for them to be flown to his hideout immediately.

Oh, how he had looked for the boy! How he had searched! The boy had foiled his plots one to many times, and now he would be right under his thumb, where he belonged. His uncanny ability with the psychic pokemon would once again be put to good use.

He was standing in the courtyard, awaiting their arrival. He had hoped they would be arriving in the next few minutes. His faith in them was not breeched as the helicopter flew in right on time.

As it landed, he saw the hunters prepare the boy, chaining him up as if to control him. They slowly brought the boy out, and handed him to some of the guards. Luckily the boy's mouth was gagged, or he was sure profane words would meet his ears. The boy was glaring daggers at the man, though Lexos could care less.

He got closer to him, and smiled, knowing that the boy knew he would be punished for his disobedience. The boy continued to struggle until one of the guards slapped him. The hunters, though watching intently, looked at Lexos as if they were only around for a single reason.

Which they were.

"As much as we enjoyed this chase, we do need our payment."

Lexos smiled. "Of course. Orc, would you please allow the hunter our payment."

A heavy bag of coins was passed to one of the group. The one in the back took one look at the bag, and smirked.

"A pleasure doing business with you."

As quick as they came, they were gone, running off into the woods.

Lexos looked at his prize, and chuckled. "Oh, you thought you were so clever, running off to Zendric. He would be the only one to believe you, the old fool. However, we see where your escape attempt has landed you. Zendric is now monitored, your father believes that the only save place for you is with me, and Mewtwo isn't even here to save you."

"Face it, my boy. You belong here. You belong to me."

Finally, Kellach had spit out the gag, and glared at Lexos. "I am the possession of no one."

Lexos grabbed a small pendant out of his pocket, and Kellach stared at it with horror.

"No..."

The silver haired man chuckled. "You never should have disobeyed me, child. Then you could have kept your hard earned free will, and I wouldn't have to of parted with so much money. Alas, I guess we will start from square one, I suppose."

Kellach struggled more than ever before, but it was to no avail. Lexos slowly made his way to the boy and forced the neck piece onto the boy. Kellach gasped, knowing exactly what had happened. Lexos stepped back with a sense of satisfaction.

"Now Kellach, I believe we have a punishment. I imagine you remember Malamar?"

Kellach paled. Malamar, Lexos' favorite pokemon, especially when it came to punishment. That dumb Malamar was fantastic at one specific thing.

Making anyone do whatever Lexos wanted.

Malamar, as a punishment, would usually give Kellach unbearable headaches. Now usually, it could give others migranes, but since Kellach had a very sensitive mind (considering that he often talked to psychic pokemon with it) the headaches were quite literally unbearable. When he was first punished at the age of seven, Malamar gave him such a bad one that he screamed for the first few hours.

He eventually got used to them, but punishments like this one would leave him with a terrible headache for days on end, and he would have to work through them.

At least, until he passed out from the pain.

Lexos, knowing that the boy was afraid, simply smiled, and left him with Malamar. As he heard Kellach softly whine in pain from down the hall, he could only think of one thing.

That the boy wouldn't get away again.


End file.
